Die Verbindung zwischen dem hintersten Winkel meines Hirns und meiner
by cucumbersaregreen
Summary: ... Magenwand" Als der Gottesdienst begann wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, ein Nerv irgendwo zwischen dem hintersten Winkel meines Hirns und meiner Magenwand sagte mir, dass etwas passieren würde. Bald. SEHR bald. Und das Etwas würde nicht nett und freundlich daherkommen. OC AU ab HPOP
1. Grün

Kapitel 1 - Grün

18. Juni 2012

Ich fange am Besten gar nicht erst mit diesem 'Liebes Tagebuch'-Schwachsinn an. Es hat doch eh keinen Sinn, ich meine wer liest das hier schon außer mir und meiner Katze? Es wäre Schwachsinn zu glauben ein Tagebuch könne mich verstehen. Das ich an so etwas Idiotisches überhaupt denke, zeigt schon, dass ich nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein kann. Muss an meinem Philosophie-Genen liegen, meinen Grünen-Genen, wie meine Freundinnen sie nennen oder auch Gollum, meinem anderen Selbst. Wir haben letztens in Religion unsere Farben bestimmt. Jede Farbe für einen Charakter. Ich war am meisten Grün, die Farbe der Gelehrsamkeit. So unrecht haben die Farben in diesem Fall auch nicht. Ich meine ich mag lesen und lernen, solange es keine Vokabeln sind … ist das schon okay, aber PHILOSOPHIE? Das war nie meine Sache! Bis jetzt. In den letzten Wochen spuken immer diese Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum, Zweifel, aber was solls. Meine zweite Farbe war blau, meine Lieblingsfarbe. Aber auch da gibt es ein Problem: Sie beschreibt genau den gegenteiligen Charaktervon Grün! Ich dachte immer man könne nicht warm und kalt gleichzeitig sein, oder täusch ich mich da? Ich hab kein Problem damit, dass ich das einzige Grün in meiner Klasse bin, aber als nächste Farbe das genaue Gegenteil? Das ist schon etwas komisch. Dann fing das ganze mit Gollum an, vielleicht hat Helena ja recht … vielleicht muss ich all meine Philosophie einfach mal 'rauslassen', wie sie es sympatischerweise beschreibt. Wenn sie das sagt klingt es als wäre 'Philosophie' eine tödliche und ansteckende Krankheit, ein Parasit, einfach nur doof oder als hätte ich Aggressionsprobleme. SCHRECKLICH! Sag ich dir! SCHRECKLICH!

Also fang ich einfach mal an das 'Problem' loszuwerden (Helena hat mir sogar dieses schrecklich altmodische Tagebuch geschenkt um das zu tun, sie meint ich wirke abwesend, ICH abwesend, pff):

Jeder hat von Menschen gehört die nach Drogen, Computerspielen oder Fernsehen süchtig sind. Man sagt es gibt Teenager, die nicht mehr in dieser Welt leben sondern in einer anderen die nur auf einem Bildschirm existiert. Was wären wenn das Wirklichkeit wäre? Wenn man wirklich und wahrhaftig in einer anderen Welt lebt in seinem Hirn? So wie es in Cornelia Funke's Buch 'Tintenherz' beschrieben wird? Nur das der Körper in Wahrheit hier bleibt und andere über einen nahezu toten Menschen trauern? Nicht das er nicht mehr reden würde, dieser Körper, oder nicht mehr essen und schlafen, nein, er wäre nur bei allem was er macht abwesend, nicht bei der Sache, würde vielleicht denken diese Welt sei unecht, nicht reell. Nur ein kleiner Funken Zweifel und im nächsten Moment bringt sich dieser Mensch um oder ist unvorsichtig, verhält sich dumm, weil er denkt es sei alles nur ein Traum und er würde bald aufwachen.

Wenn es solche Menschen gibt, stell dir vor du bist einer von ihnen, nur für ein paar Sekunden, überlege was du machen würdest. Versetzte dich in meine Lage hinein, denn ,ja, ich bin eine dieser Personen, dieser Menschen oder Körper. Ich bin aber nicht süchtig nach Computerspielen, ich verliere mich nicht in einem Desktop, nein, ich bin süchtig nach etwas viel mächtigerem und älteren, nach Büchern. Hattest du nie das Gefühl, dass die Welt in den Büchern die du liest viel schöner ist als die Realität, die grausame Realität, dass Freundschaften viel mehr bedeuten, dort in dieser fantastischen Welt, dass die Bande zwischen Menschen viel stärker sind? Ich schon. Deswegen frage ich mich immer wieder: Was wäre wenn? Was wäre wenn alle Menschen nur noch in Büchern leben würden. Die Welt wäre friedlicher, jeder könnte ausleben was er will, ob Aggression, Größenwahn oder Liebe und es gäbe keine Kriege mehr, oder vielleicht doch? Würden die Menschen statt über Ressourcen und Gold über Bücher streiten und Bomben bauen um Bücher zu erobern, nicht Land? Wäre das nicht genauso sinnlos wie der Streit um Geld?

Ich schloss zu erst das in Leder gebundene Tagebuch, _mein _ledergebundenes Tagebuch_, _und dann meine Augen. Ich hoffte Helena würde sich zufrieden geben mit mehr als zwei Seiten meines unleserlichern Gekritzels, welches ich ihr natürlich nie zeigen werde, ich bin ja nicht doof, oder? Oder sollte ich es ihr zeigen? Sollte ich ihr zeigen, dass ich darüber nachdenke, dass diese Welt vielleicht nur ein Buch ist, die Einbildungen eines Autoren, vielleicht sogar eines _schlechten_ Autoren? Es wäre möglich, dass sie mir hilft, es wäre außerdem möglich, dass sie mich für endgültig durchgedreht erklärt und es allen erzählt, so wie sie … NEIN, so etwas würde sie nicht tun, nicht _noch einmal _tun, wir hatten uns doch vertragen. Zweifel! Damit hatte es begonnen, dieser nagende Zweifel, dass ich etwas übersehe, _irgend_etwas MUSS ich doch übersehen. Es ist als würde ich etwas vergessen und MENSCH ich bin erst ZEHN! Wie kommen solche Gedanken in den Kopf eines zehnjährigen Mädchens? Das ist verrückt, wahnsinnig. Nein, ich werde nicht wie alle anderen darüber nachdenken wie durchgeknallt ich bin.

Damit stoppte ich meinen inneren Monolog, öffnete langsam meine Augen und sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. Es war nichts besonderes … ein Stuhl, ein Tisch, ein Schrank und ein Bett. Was es von den anderen Zimmern im Waisenhaus abhob und es als mehr aussehen lies als die kerkerähnliche Kammer eines Mönches, die es einmal war (vor _genau_ 200 Jahren, wie uns Frau Jenny immer ins Gedächtnis ruft, denn dieses Jahr ist 'Großes Jubiläum'), waren die Bücher. Sie bedeckten wirklich alles. Dicke und dünne Schmöker türmten sich auf dem Tisch, belegten das Bett, bis auf einen kleinen Teil in dem ich schlief, besetzten den Kleiderschrank, sodass kaum noch wirkliche Kleider hineinpassen und ich eine Ausrede hatte Hosen zu tragen und waren über den Fußboden verstreut.

Nicht unvorsichtig, NEIN, die Stadtbibliothekarin würde mich köpfen würde ich es _jemals_ wagen Bücher schlecht zu behandeln. _Heilige _Bücher! Obwohl sie natürlich mir gehören, mir allein, das einzige in diesem Zimmer, nicht dem Waisenhaus Sankt Katharina gehört. Ich hatte gearbeitet für diese Bücher. Wo? Natürlich in der Bibliothek! Stunde um Stunde dicke Wälzer sortieren, katalogisieren, abstauben und was man noch so alles mit Büchern machen kann, außer sie zu lesen. Denn das hab ich schon gemacht! Alle! Sobald ich lesen konnte hatte ich angefangen. Ich hatte wirklich _alles _gelesen, vom Lexikon zum Abenteuerbuch, ob langweilig oder so spannend, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte. Naja, so viele Bücher gibt es in dieser 'Bibliothek' auch nicht, nur um die tausend und mir war langweilig gewesen, schrecklich langweilig. Als ich anfing zu lesen durfte ich noch nicht in die Schule und als ich es dann endlich durfte, fand ich heraus, dass es schrecklich öde war. Die anderen Kinder verstanden so _langsam_ es muss für den Lehrer sein, als ob er gegen massive Betonblöcke sprach. Erst Grundschule, ich übersprang zwei Klassen, zum Missfallen der Lehrer, deren Hirnkapazität schließlich auf die einer Erbse festlegte. Sie hielten mich für dumm, bis ich ihnen das Gegenteil zeigte, dann war ich, wie man so schön sagt eine Streberin. Nett nicht war? So etwas von Lehrern zu hören! Seitdem traue ich ihnen nicht mehr, den Lehrern, eigentlich den Erwachsenen generell. Was sie einem Kind alles antun können, selbst ohne es zu merken. Es verletzten, beleidigen, manipulieren, verraten oder hilflos machen. Schreckliche Dinge, wenn du mich fragst, aber mich fragt ja niemand!

Dann kam das Gymnasium, hier hielt mich niemand für dumm, aber man mied mich, ich war anormal, ein Nerd, Freak, Was-Auch-Immer. Bis Helena kam! Naja, eigentlich war sie die ganze Zeit da. Nur hatte sie andere Freunde, bis diese 'Freunde' anfingen sie wegen irgendetwas irrationalem zu hänseln. Ich finde hänseln klingt viel zu nett, für das was sie taten. Und so fing ich an auch Kindern zu misstrauen, ich bemerkte was Kinder sich gegenseitig und ihren Eltern alles antun können. Sie verletzten, beleidigen, manipulieren, verraten oder hilflos machen und vor allem (im Falle der Eltern) enttäuschen. Viele der Eltern waren enttäuscht von den Kindern die ich aus der Schule kenne. Der Moment in dem ich das bemerkt habe war der Wenigen in denen ich froh war keine Eltern zu haben, nicht mehr, jedenfalls.

Helena wurde meine Freundin, ich glaube ich habe ihr vertraut bis sie eines meiner Geheimnisse verriet. Ich weiß nicht warum sie zu mir zurückkam, danach, vielleicht war es, weil sie merkte, dass es sie nicht beliebter gemacht hat. Deswegen vertrau ich ihr auch nicht mehr. Deswegen sag ich ihr nicht was ich wirklich denke: Dass sie mich verraten hat, zurückgelassen, ohne Hilfe. Es war die Zeit in der ich anfing noch mehr zu lesen. Ein bis zwei Bücher am Tag, wenn ich sie mir leisten konnte, sonst ging ich zur Bibliothek und suchte ein Buch an das ich mich nicht erinnerte, was schwer ist, denn Bücher vergesse ich nie!

Bald war wieder Schulbeginn, Beginn-Der-Langeweile. Noch mehr einfache, routinemäßiger Hausaufgaben, endlose Stoffwiederhohlung, nervige Fragen und nicht enden wollene Nachmittage mit alten Büchern, weil ich keine Zeit habe zu arbeiten.

Ich stöhnte. Na super, meine Vorfreude konnte man wahrscheinlich bis China spüren. Ma Ying-jeou würde sich wundern!

Jemand klopfte mit den Knöcheln an die Tür. Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und schmiss mein Tagebuch unter mein Bett.


	2. Paprika

Kapitel 2 - Paprika

„Herein"

Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit Kurzen zu allen Seiten abstehenden Haaren und einem runden, leicht rötlichem Gesicht lukte durch den kleinen Spalt den sie die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Messe ist um 15:00, du solltet dir was anständiges anziehen"

Frau Jenny Klinger, bei allen bekannt als Frau Jenny, warf meinen zerrissenen Jeans einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Ich meine ich bin ja nicht der Draufgänger-Typ, oder mache viele Probleme, aber wenn ich eins hasse, dann Kleidung ohne Beine … und Paprika. Ich stöhnte.

„Muss das wirklich sein? Es ist ja nicht so als hätte der Pfarrer was dagegen!"

Ja richtig gelesen PFARRER, evangelisch, nicht sehr kloster- und mönchhaft, aber immerhin religiös. Ich glaube nicht wirklich an Gott … , glaube ich. Frau Jenny sah mich streng an, oder zumindest so streng wie sie mit ihrem freundlichen, runden Gesicht konnte.

„Ja das muss sein! Keine Widerrede Josephine."

Der Ton wurde ungeduldig. Kein Zeichen für mich nachzugeben. Es hatte zwar keinen Sinn zu diskutieren, weil am Ende wieder das gemacht wird, was die ERWACHSENEN für richtig halten, aber als mein Ach-So-Verhasster-Name benutzt wurde sah ich rot. Ich HASSE diesen Namen, neben Röcken, Kleidern und besonders Paprika! Wer nennt sein Kind schon Josephine? Man kann daraus nicht mal einen Spitznamen machen, der nicht klingt als wäre man ein Junge und mein Zweitname ist auch nichts wirklich Brauchbares, Izabela. Anscheinend hatten meine Eltern vor mich zu quälen, denn sie verbanden diese Namen auch noch mit einem Bindestrich. Josephine-Izabela, schlimmer geht es ja wohl nicht mehr! Der Name ist länger als die Chinesische Mauer und die ist immerhin 21196,18 km lang.

„Warum müssen die Jungen keine Röcke tragen?"

„Weil sie Jungen sind?!"

„Das war mehr eine Frage als eine Antwort!"

Frau Jennys Blick wurde strenger, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Sei nicht frech und gehorche, außerdem stimmt das nicht!"

„Doch Sie haben die Stimme am Ende gehoben, Frau Jenny."

„Was habe ich gesagt?"

Natürlich wusste ich genau was sie meinte, aber ich hatte es mir schon vor Jahren zum erklärten Ziel gemacht alle um mich herum genauso wahnsinnig zu machen wie ich bin.

„Weil sie Jungen sind?!"

„Nein, danach!"

Zwei paar Augen wurden verdreht .

„Das mit dem gehorchen?"

„Und nicht frech sein, das meine ich. Könntest du das bitte tun?"

Dagegen konnte ich wohl kaum anreden, aber eine Chance hatte ich noch.

„Ich hab aber nur dieses schwarze Kleid!"

„Warum? Ich hab dir doch letztens eins gekauft, oder?"

„Nein, Sie haben Andrea eins gekauft. Ich war das mit den Büchern."

„Oh, naja dann ..."

Ich mach ihr keine Vorwürfe, bei so vielen Kindern. 143 um genau zu sein! 142, wenn man mich nicht mitrechnet. Ich mache ja keinen Ärger, außer vielleicht gerade.

„Ich kann, aber doch kein schwarzes Kleid anziehen!"

„Warum nicht?"

Jetzt klang sie schon leicht irritiert. Super!

„Gott zu feiern ist doch kein Anlass zu trauern, oder, Frau Jenny?"

„Wieso?"

Nur noch ein Wort, jap, bald hatte ich sie.

„Schwarze Kleider trägt man doch nur bei Beerdigungen!?"

„Tut man? Naja, wenn du das sagst. Du kannst deine sauberste Hose anziehen, keine Jeans, verstehst du?"

„Ja, natürlich, Frau Jenny!"

Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ich hatte gewonnen. Ich musste nicht tun, was ein Erwachsener sagt. Ein WUNDER war geschehen! Vielleicht gab es Gott doch!

Sofort nachdem Frau Jenny den Raum verlassen hatte, schlängelte ich mich an den Büchern vorbei zum Kleiderschrank hin und öffnete ihn. Ein wahrlich karger Anblick. Ich hatte nie viel auf Kleidung gegeben. Sie ist nützlich um zu beeindrucken oder anzugeben, man kann vieles ausdrücken mit Kleidung, aber ich war mehr auf Gesichter fixiert.

14:34 sagte die Uhr auf meinem Tisch, nicht mehr viel Zeit. Das Verbot für Jeans schloss viele meiner Sachen automatisch aus. Ich fand aber trotzdem was ich brauchte. Eine schlichte schwarze Hose und eine Bluse mit Rüschen, igitt, ich hasse solche Kleidung. Ich zog mich blitzschnell an und schaute in den gesprungenen Spiegel an der schon etwas morschen Schranktür. Schöhnheit liegt ja wie man so sagt im Auge des Betrachters und ich denke, das trifft auch auf mich zu.

Ich habe kohlrabenschwarze Haare (Und wenn ich sage schwarz, dann mein ich das auch, nicht mal eine leichte Brauntöhnung, nichts!), ungewöhnliche Augen und eine ovale Gesichtsform. Ich bin richtig Stolz auf diese Augen, denn sie sind das einzige, was mich auf Anhieb als nicht normal auszeichnet, ja, ich mag es nicht ganz normal zu sein, es garantiert mir Ruhe, außer Helena kommt vorbei. Sie haben eine komische Blaufärbung, ein dunkles Türkisgrün das sich zur Mitte hin zu einem helleren Blau verwischt. Meine Augenfarbe ist der meiner Katze nicht ganz unähnlich. Sie heißt Anne Frank, nach einer meiner größten Heldinnen und sieht aus wie ein kleiner Tiger mit meinen Augen. Es war der Grund warum ich sie gekauft haben und warum Frau Jenny mir erlaubt hat sie zu behalten. Um es mit ihren Worten zu beschreiben, Frau Jennys nicht Annes: „Sie ist genau wie du. Meckert viel, aber macht sonst keine Probleme". Ich mag Frau Jenny. Sie ist immer nett, wenn auch ein bisschen streng und oft gereizt. Manche von Helena alten 'Freunden' meinten sie wäre eine hässliche Schreckschraube. Ich habe zu ihnen gesagt sie wären wie die Pharisäer. Ich glaube das haben sie bis heute nicht verstanden, obwohl sie von sich behaupten 'bibelfest' zu sein, wahrscheinlich wissen die noch nicht mal was das bedeutet.


	3. Schlimm

Kapitel 3 - Schlimm

Als der Gottesdienst begann wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, obwohl es schrecklich laut war, weil niemand Pfarrer Schlimm zuhörte, außer mir und den Erzieherinnen. Ich hörte ihm zu, weil ich Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Er war genauso mit seinem Namen verflucht wie ich und außerdem hatten wir schon ein paar interessante Diskussionen über die Stellung der Frau in der Bibel gehabt. Die Bibel gehört übrigens auch zu den vielen Büchern die ich gelesen hab, mehr als ein Mal.

Aber zurück dazu, dass ich ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Es war etwas irgendwo in einer Verbindung zwischen dem hintersten Winkel meines Hirns und meiner Magenwand das mir sagte, dass etwas passieren würde. Bald. SEHR bald. Und das Etwas würde nicht nett und freundlich daherkommen. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach der Brandgeruch, den ich wie alle anderen Trottel, erst dann bemerkte, als es zu spät war. Zu spät um zu rennen und sich zu verstecken. Zu spät um Hilfe zu hohlen. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nichts gebracht hätte. Nichts hätte das verhindern können, was geschah.

Als die Kirchentür aus den Angeln gerissen wurde, auf den Boden krachte und in winzige Teile zerbarst, war ich in der ersten Reihe wohl am sichersten. Die Kirche füllte sich mit Gestalten, in schwarzen Umhängen, deren Kapuzen so tief ihre Gesichter gezogen waren, dass man nur noch die Ansätze grotesker, weißer Masken erkennen konnte. Im ersten Moment erinnerten sie mich an den Ku Klux Klan, aber warum sollten die eine Kirchentür einrennen, Drohungen schreien und mit albernen Stöckchen herum wedeln? Das Merkwürdigste, neben der Tatsache, dass diese Männer eine Kirchentür! einrannten (ich komm immer noch nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, ich meine, ich mag zwar nicht an Gott glauben, aber ein _bisschen_ Respekt MUSS man doch vor dem Glauben anderer haben (was nicht etwas ist wofür der Ku Klux Klan bekannt ist)) war das aus den Stöckchen der komischen Gestalten Blitze und Lichter herauskamen und jeder den sie trafen nach hinten schleuderten.

Das Zweite, was mir auffiel, war, dass es laut war, noch lauter als vorher, schrecklich laut. Man hörte Brüllen und Schreien, grausames, wahnsinniges Lachen und ängstliches, verzweifeltes Weinen, aber vor allem konnte man die Panik förmlich spüren.

Ich riss mich von dem Anblick los und begann endlich mich zu bewegen. Mein Instinkt meldete sich. Verstecken. Fliehen. Ich suchte einen Ausweg, doch es gab nur drei und die waren alle von schwarz gewandeten Körpern verstellt. Warte … die Tür zum Umkleidezimmer des Pfarrers war unbewacht. Dort drin war ein Fenster. Hoffnung. Ich duckte mich und rannte los, wich den komischen Lichtern und den leblosen Körpern Getroffener aus, bis ich endlich ankam. MIST. Die Tür war verschlossen. Ich blickte mich um, niemand schien mich zu bemerken, ich war zu klein, zu unbedeutend. Dieses Schloss muss doch irgendwie aufgehen. Der Pfarrer hatte einen Schlüssel wahrscheinlich irgendwo an seinem Körper, aber er war zu weit weg und sah nur noch die Spitze eines der Stöckchen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er Schmerzen zu haben. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was es heißt Schmerzen zu erleiden. Ich hatte davon gelesen, ja, natürlich, eine neuronale Reaktion, die vor Zerstörung des Körpers schützen soll, dem Hirn beibringen soll, was man nicht machen darf mit seinem Körper. Doch zu sehen wie sich ein Mensch, den man kennt auf dem Boden windet, versucht den Schmerzen zu entgehen und jemand über ihm steht, lacht und wahrscheinlich Schuld an diesen unfassbaren Schmerzen hat ist unvorstellbar. Auf einmal ruckte ein verdecktes Gesicht zu mir herüber, ein Stock hob sich. Ich bekam Panik, versuchte die Tür aufzubrechen. Vergebens. Die Gestalt kam näher.

„Crucio"

Schmerzen. Viel zu lang und eindeutig viel zu stark. Ich fragte mich warum man überhaupt Nerven hatte, warum man seinen Körper nicht einfach alles machen lassen könnte, was er will. Scheiß auf Blutverlust. Ich betete, das erste mal in meinem Leben. Ich betete zu sterben, wie es wahrscheinlich die anderen gemacht hatten, die auf dem Boden lagen und sich nicht regten.

Warte mal … unlogisch. Warum sollte ich Schmerzen empfinden, wenn jemand einen Stock in meine Richtung hält? Warum sollte es möglich sein mit einem Stöckchen zu töten ohne jemanden zu berühren? Vielleicht lag es an dem Wort? Crucio. Latein. Bedeutung: Ich Quäle. Jap das passt. Warum hat er aufgehört, oder ist es eine sie?

„Na wolltest dich davonmachen, du wertloser Muggle?"


End file.
